Farben
by smaugs-mommy
Summary: ..AWOP – Angst without plot...::smirk::, mehr oder weniger aus Sam ’s Sicht...sehr kurz...ich hoffe es gibt hier keine Einschraenkung dasss nur Geschichten mit ueber 1000 Woertern zugelassen werden...


**Farben **

A/N : ich fass es nicht – ich schreibe eine deutsche Fanfiction...ich muss krank sein! ::stirnfühl::..ähm...ja, ich habe das gestern vorm einschlafen geschrieben, also erwartet nicht allzu viel... vielleicht übersetze ich sie später noch!

uuuhh, gestern abend, das war vor ein paar Wochen und nun haenge ich in Neuseeland fest und es regnet und ich kann nichts hochladen. Aber das macht gar nichts denn meine liebe Inspirantin und Betaleserin Hobbit Lily Baggins macht das fuer mich. Sie hat hier uebrigens auch einen Account und freut sich immer ueber Reviews!

Wie immer : KEIN Slash 

Summary : ..AWOP – Angst without plot...::smirk::, mehr oder weniger aus Sam 's Sicht...sehr kurz...ich hoffe es gibt hier keine Einschraenkung dasss nur Geschichten mit ueber 1000 Woertern zugelassen werden...

Rated: G

Warnungen: Keine! Meine erste Fanfic in der es keinen Todesfall gibt – ich bin erstaunt::smirk:: 

(Auenland, ein Jahr bevor die Hobbits aufbrechen)

Es ist Herbst , der Sommer liegt im sterben und Morgens hängen dichte Nebelschwaden über dem See und über den Wiesen, weiß und manchmal grau , bevor die schwächer werdende Sonne aufgeht, später dann rötlich und am Ende golden und so leicht wie ein Schleier...

Herbst, und doch sind die Tage noch warm und voller Farben, blutrote Blätter an den Bäumen, das Gras ist noch grün und kräftig und die späten Rosen sind in diesem Jahr besonders zahlreich und leuchtend, und das obwohl dieser Winter wieder etwas kälter und wieder etwas länger sein wird, als die vorherigen.

Kälter und länger und ewig wird es so weitergehen , bis sich ein ewiger Winter über das Land senkt.

Doch die Rosen wissen es nicht und auch Sam ahnt wenig von der nahendem Gefahr, von dem Schatten aus dem Osten...

Vielleicht wollen die Blumen Sam trösten, wollen ihn darüber hinweg trösten, dass sich Frodo mehr und mehr von ihm entfernt; schweigsam und verschlossen wird und immerfort über etwas zu grübeln scheint . Vielleicht ist es wirklich das, was sie in diesem Herbst so leuchten lässt.

Der Himmel wird blasser, von Morgen zu Morgen und dennoch, er ist blau, ein helles freundliches hoffnungsvolles blau, das Sam unwillkürlich an Frodo erinnert.

In der Nacht ist der Himmel klar und schwarz und ohne Wolken, die Sterne unerreichbar weit fort , rätselhaft und leuchtend. Manchmal bleibt die Wärme des Tages in den Bruchsteinmauern, die die Wege begrenzen hängen, und oft bleiben die Kinder lange im Freien um sich auf die warmen Mauern zu setzen und sich zu wärmen. Bunt, bunt sind die Kleider der Mädchen, manchmal sehen sie selbst aus wie kleine Blumen, die an den Steinen entlang wachsen.

Und auch ihr Lachen hat eine Farbe, auch wenn Sam sie nicht benennen kann.

Irgendwann wird die letzte Kerze im Auenland ausgepustet, alle schlafen und samtene Schwärze senkt sich schützend über das Land.

Früher hat er geglaubt, alles in Mordor wäre grau in grau , hat sogar befürchtet, selbst grau zu werden, wenn er sich zu lange dort aufhielte...aber das war ein Irrtum. Es gibt Farben in Mordor, schreckliche Farben...

Golden, das ist der Ring, der verfluchte Ring , so unscheinbar und klein und doch unerträglich, eine Qual für Körper und Seele und für Sam umso mehr, denn er kann alles aushalten, nur Frodo auf so unmenschliche Art leiden sehen, das kann er nicht und es raubt ihm fast den Verstand. Er kann nichts tun, er kann nicht helfen er kann nur zusehen , wie die früher blauen Augen mehr und mehr an Farbe verlieren, stumpf und leblos werden, wie die farblosen Berge ringsum...  
Auch die Verzweiflung ist eine Farbe, aber Sam kennt ihren Namen nicht. 

Rot, das ist eine Farbe Mordors, die Farbe der kleinen Blutstropfen, die sich auf Frodos aufgesprungenen Lippen bilden. Die Farbe der tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen und die des zerfetzten Himmels....

Kopfschüttelnd beugt sich Sam über den schlafenden Freund und hat plötzlich Angst er könne im Schlaf aufhören zu atmen und sich vor seinen Augen in Luft und weißen Nebel auflösen.

Weiß – diese Farbe gibt es nicht in Mordor...

Aber grün gibt es , das sind Gollums lange Finger, gebrochene Finger und vermutlich eine gebrochene Seele, aber der Tag an dem seine Seele zerbrach ist schon so lange vorbei, dass niemand sich mehr daran erinnert.

Gollum, Smeagol, Kriecher, Verräter...dass der Verräter mit den grünlichen Fingern in wenigen Tagen Rettung bringen wird, wissen selbst die Weisesten nicht.

Noch eine Farbe gibt es im Land der Schatten....ein kränkliches gelb, die Farbe der giftigen, stinkenden Schwefelwolken....

Und schwarz....und schwarz..

ENDE


End file.
